


Implications

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Except For When He Doesn't, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, I Broke Sam I Bought Him, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sam Breaks So Pretty, Sorry Not Sorry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, also I'm evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Tyson Brady had a plan. So did Sam. Their plans did not involve each other. Oops. Some forces expect otherwise.





	Implications

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the September Special Daily Prompts from FFFC, Day 24, You always fall for the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time and sometimes for the most unexpected reason. 
> 
> I'm a bad person. Oh well. Slytherin. *satisfied, evil laughter*

Brady starts out near the top of the class. He’s probably going to be a lawyer too, or pre-med, he doesn’t have to decide at first. His dad and sometimes his mother has some idea what he’s going to do, the thing they want him to do, so he has to pick something “big,” but they’re giving him the tiniest bit of choice.

That’s how it begins. And Sam isn’t really someone who talks to Brady. They’re on the same floor in freshman year, though, so he’s used to seeing Brady around.

But that’s all it is.

It’s not like it’s gradual conditioning to just, whatever, it’s just that the kid is around.

Then junior year comes.

Brady becomes...conspicuous.

He starts walking around campus carrying his whiskey in plain view. And that’s when something tugs at Sam’s heartstrings. Reminds him of someone. Reminds him of _the_ someone.

He starts following behind. 

It’s hard to be inconspicuous when basically everyone knows you’re a moose of a person. Like, Sam’s big. But he’s the kind of big guy who hunches his shoulders and can duck arond corners, you know the type. He’s Sam.

So, and also Brady is blotto. Most of the time. He invites Sam to a party once, though, in an offhand way.

Really offhand and like it’s his idea.

Sam watches the bottle of whiskey going to Brady’s lips and his heart aches.

At the party plenty of people are there. There’s a blonde girl who is watching him closely. But he leaves with Brady, who is swaying on his feet a little. Brady, who got into a debate earlier in the evening on the best Metallica album. So everyone sees it when he leaves with Brady and this is important, this is exactly what it looks like on the tin because Sam Winchester doesn’t have to feel any shame. The building they are in is an older brick dorm and he kisses Brady as they stand pressed up against the wall and then he practically carries Brady home.

This is the beginning, but it is not the end.

The end is when Sam’s heart is broken because Brady only wants to see him when he is drunk, when he is blotto. And a girl who he’s pretty sure has been watching him approaches him when he’s in line for something hot to drink on the morning when he realizes he can’t keep doing this.

In the middle of junior year he takes Jessica for coffee. Jessica doesn’t even drink. In the summer she finds out he stays at the Y in between semesters and she invites him to her apartment.

If he can just get through Halloween with her, he is going to marry this girl


End file.
